Komodo Cutter
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = ? |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Cutter T4 |Ship Parts = 10 |Armaments = 2048 VSec Armaments }} |-| MKIII = Mk II |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 1d 2h |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Cutter T4 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2560 VSec Armaments }} |-| MKIV = Mk III |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 1d |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Cutter T4 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3200 VSec Armaments }} |-| MKV = Mk IV |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 1d |Mineral Ore (Craft) = ? |Cores = 4 Cutter T4 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4000 VSec Armaments }} General The Komodo Cutter is an event ship. It was available in the event Martial Law. It was added to the Riot rotation with the "Month of VSEC" December 2015 event. Komodo cutters are popular high level ships because of their effectiveness in destroying battleships and ability to escape from most battles. They are almost exclusively seen in PvP combat. Strategy Komodo cutters are very effective at destroying battleships at Mark IV+. Basic Komodo cutters are not strong and should avoid any sort of PvP combat with other shields around its level unless the enemy fleet is heavily damaged. Like all other cutters, the Komodo are close quarter combat ships. They close in on the enemy ships fast and destroy them. Advantages: Komodo cutters are very similar to Gharial cutters, they have more mass and slightly more armour by default. Komodo cutters are mainly used to hunt down fleeing fleets that are damaged as well as destroy battleship fleets. They can escape from almost any battle unscathed because of their speed. Komodo cutters can pursue and destroy other cutter fleets. Their speed tends to negate the range advantages of other hulls like Destroyers and Battleships. Komodo cutters are fairly durable ships and can take a high amount of punishment, particularly when equipped with resistors and upgraded to Mark V. Mark V cutters have resistances to stasis, an extra weapon slot making them extremely lethal to battleships. Care should be taken, battleships with stasis weapons can potentially cripple the speed of Komodo cutters and destroy them, you should spread your cutters out before closing in for the kill. Disadvantages: Komodo cutters struggle to defeat Revelation cruisers and more advanced cruisers that have been upgraded through the crafting system. Thankfully, they can choose not to engage these fleets in combat. Komodo cutters tend to be unable to overpower stronger cutters like the Python or Basilisk as those cutters have bonus armour or reduced weapon's weight. Setup Fleet vs. Fleet: Metaphase shield III or Spectral shield V shield are ideal shields. Strike shields are also an option exclusive to cutter class ships that can be effective against explosive weaponry. If you intend of fighting other cutters or destroyers in point blank combat then Burst ray is very effective. However, against more nimble opponents like battleships and frigates, Aurora ray is most effective, it has greater range and unlike the Burst ray, the damage potency is not diluted at close ranges. Burst ray needs the ship to be more or less at point blank range to inflict full damage. Other common weapons like Thermal beam and Impulse beam are seen equipped on cutters, while more lethal than Aurora rays, those who choose these weapons must keep in mind that these beam weapons are highly ineffective against destroying squadrons, in which you are more than likely going to need to deal with. SICO missiles are sometimes equipped on cutters, these are surprisingly effective at destroying battleships, but a significant disadvantage should you find yourself facing other cutters because of the minimum range. Trivia * This event hull is the second cutter to be introduced into the game, the first being the Gharial cutter. * During a Riot event, a prize bump was given to some players due to lag issues. However, one member of a clan known as SpCo, a German clan, accidentally received the Komodo cutter instead of the Gharial cutter. Thus, he became the first person to get the Komodo cutter. * The Komodo cutter was also changed to look more like its depiction prior to Martial Law. This makes the Komodo cutter the second ship to receive a major texture/graphic overhaul after the Rapture cruiser. * Like all cutters, the hull is named after a reptile. The Komodo Dragon is the largest living species of lizard, and are the dominant predator on the islands they live on. * Those who don't have the blueprint can buy them from Larus at 2,100 coins each. * It will take a free player without the blueprint somewhere between 35-47 days to get enough coins to buy a Komodo cutters. They are also occasionally available during riot events. Gallery 10391010 762162723891354 4166614376900207603 n.png|The Komodo Cutter depicted prior to Martial Law Komodo Cutter card.jpg|Komodo Cutter blueprint Komodo Cutter.gif|Old Komodo Cutter appearance Komodo Cutter propulsion.jpg|Old Komodo Cutter propulsion Komodo_2.png|Mark V Komodo cutters in combat Komodo_3.png|Komodo cutters destroying a fleet of Revelation cruisers Category:Vega Conflict Category:Vega Corporation Category:Hulls Category:Cutters